zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Desert Cruiser
Introduction The Desert Cruiser '''is the GLA Boss General Mohmar "Deathstrike"'s super unit. It's a super heavy tank that is armed with a variety of deadly weapons, allowing it to take on virtually every threat imaginable. Overview Thanks to his new generals' technology, Mohmar devised more plans for a multipurpose tank just like the Guan Yu and the Karakurt. However, he was not impressed by Karakurt's mediocre fire range but he was interested in the Karkadann's chassis design, so he asked Huchum to make him a similar chassis for what he will call the Desert Cruiser, a true multipurpose super heavy tank. The Desert Cruiser is a multipurpose super heavy tank that was made from various scrap metal. Despite its rather rudimentary build, the tank turned out to be very durable and can rival some of USA and China's super heavy tanks. To deal with various types of enemies, the Desert Cruiser equipped itself with a variety of weapons, to the point that it became the "Swiss Knife" of the GLA arsenal (see paragraph below for more details about its weapons). The Desert Cruiser is armed with the following weapons: * A high caliber siege mortar mounted on the small frontal turret, has a very long firing range, effective against all types of ground targets. * Two medium caliber tank cannons mounted on the main turret, has average range, used to engage enemy vehicles at close range. * A Gatling gun, mounted on a small turret on top of the main turret, can only target airborne targets. * A toxin sprayer, mounted on a small turret on top of the main turret, can only target infantry. * Six guided missiles, mounted on the back of the tank, has very long range, capable of targeting both ground and air targets. This allows the Desert Cruiser to tackle every type of target. However, the unit should be used like the Karkadann, as its close range weapons are rather underwhelming, and a tank rush can easily demolish it. Its ranged weapons are extremely powerful, but have a very long reload time, unlike the Karkadann which can simply rain barrage after barrage of shells down on the enemies. So it's not recommended to send out the Desert Cruiser alone and unescorted. Unlike the Karkadann, the Desert Cruiser can upgrade itself by collecting salvage crates from fallen enemies. Collecting salvage will upgrade the unit's armor, any further crates collected will be converted into veterancy and then cash. Upgrades '''Vehicle Mine Sweeper: * The Desert Cruiser no longer takes damage from land mines. Available from the Palace at Rank 3. Anthrax Beta: * The Desert Cruiser's toxin shells and toxin sprayer deals more damage. Available from the Palace at Rank 3. Toxin Shells: * The Desert Cruiser's shells is laced with anthrax, becoming more effective against infantry. Available at the Arms Dealer at Rank 1. AP Bullets: * Increases the Desert Cruiser's gatling gun's damage output. Available from the Palace at Rank 3. AP Rockets: * Increases the Desert Cruiser's rocket barrage's damage output. Available from the Palace at Rank 3. Junk Repair: * Allows the Desert Cruiser to repair itself on the field. Available from the Palace at Rank 3. Assessment Pros: * Very durable. * Very powerful siege weapons. * Can take on virtually every kind of threat. * Can use salvage crates to upgrade itself. It's currently one of the only two GLA super unit capable of doing so. * Being a super unit, it's immune to hijacking and depiloting. Cons: * Very slow speed. * Expensive ($6,000). * Very slow production speed even with power. * Mortar and rockets have long reload times. * Close range weapons are ineffective, making it vulnerable to Zerg rush tactics. Trivia * The Desert Cruiser reuses the Karkadann's quotes, voiced by George Exley. * In Deathstrike's challenge, a glitch existed that allows the player to create an unlimited amount of Desert Cruisers, this has since been patched. * The Desert Cruiser's design seems to be inspired by the T-22 Tank Grotte medium tank and the T-100 heavy tank. Its mortar is highly similar to the one mounted on the Sturmtiger. * The Desert Cruiser will receive a texture overhaul in Contra 009 FINAL's second patch. * The Desert Cruiser was Assault General's Super Unit until Karkadann replaces it in 008. Gallery Desert Cruiser.png|The older, less detailed version of the Desert Cruiser. Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Vehicles Category:Super Unit Category:Heavy Tanks